


[Podfic] For She Desires Questioning More than Sacrifices

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Abraham's Daughter - Arcade Fire (Song), Christian Bible (Old Testament), תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: The effects of Abraham's daughter's actions, down the ages.





	[Podfic] For She Desires Questioning More than Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For She Desires Questioning More than Sacrifices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606765) by [raspberryhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/pseuds/raspberryhunter). 



This is a little gem from this year's Yuletide! It's an intriguing AU of Christianity as a whole, featuring feminism and critical thinking. 

Download or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/ealpo3qssunc9ifqpni3) (or download [). Length: 6 m 2 s.](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013021624.zip)


End file.
